megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man Zero 4
Mega Man Zero 4 is the fourth and last game in the Mega Man Zero line of Game Boy Advance games, in the Mega Man series made by Capcom. Gameplay The gameplay still remains the same as its predecessors. Zero still must navigate through tough obstacles while fighting and destroy Mavericks. The customization system from the third game returns in a more complex, detailed form. Players can mix and match different chips for Zero's body to modify and improve his abilities. In addition, the EX Skills return again. However, Zero can only assign one elemental EX Skill at a time as there are no Elemental Chips in the game. In addition, Zero does not gain any new main weapons during the course of the game. This time, he starts out with the Z-Saber and Buster Shot Gun again, along with a new weapon, the Z Knuckle, a powerful weapon chip implanted in Zero's arm that allows him to attack enemies enemies with incredible physical force. In addition, when Zero defeats an enemy with the Z Knuckle, he can also steal that enemy's weapon and use it as his own though he can drop it if the player feels like discarding it or it runs out of ammo. The Cyber Elf system is simplified this time as he uses just one, but very powerful upgradable Cyber Elf. In addition, the use of the Cyber Elf no longer penalizes the player for its usage. New to the series is a Weather System that affects the levels that Zero travels through. In addition, certain areas can only be accessible in different levels of the Weather System. However, playing an easier level in an area will offer no EX Skills in return. Story Dr. Weil wants to destroy Area Zero using the Ragnarok, so humans will stop escaping from Neo Arcadia and he can rule over all. Of course, Zero and the Resistance mobilize to stop Weil's plans, protecting the humans and Area Zero. In the end of the game, Zero is believed to be dead, although many believe him to still be alive due to the image after the credits showing his broken helmet and a small silhouette in the sun's lens flare. Bosses Eight bosses (Einherjar Eight Warriors): *Fenri Lunaedge *Heat Genblem *Mino Magnus *Noble Mandrago *Pegasolta Eclair *Popla Cocapetri *Sol Titanion *Tech Kraken Other bosses: *SubDesert Core (First boss) *Carnage Force 0 *Craft (Fought twice) *Hell the Giant *Randam Bandam *Cyball *Dr. Weil (Final boss) Trivia *Although called Mega Man Zero 4, this is the only game in the entire metaseries that doesn't feature any Mega Man incarnation. *Most of the mini-games involve Zero's Z-Knuckle and the weapons it acquires. *"Believe" is a prominent theme with Zero throughout the game: **It's the translation of the default name of the Cyber-elf given to Zero by Alouette. **After his second battle against Craft, Zero expresses that he believes in the humans that his friend trusts, making the defeated Einherjar commander see the error of his ways. **It is expressed twice in Zero's final (and famous) lines: once to show who he's fighting for, and the second a direct message to Ciel. **In the final sequences of the game, Ciel openly believes that Zero is still alive against all the odds. *Because of the features of the Zero Knuckle, Mega Man Zero 4 has the largest number of weapons for a single character in the entire Mega Man series. *With the release of this installment, Mega Man Zero is the first Mega Man series to ever be given an official conclusion. The second one to follow, approximately seven months later, is the Battle Network series. *The final mission, where Zero must stop Ragnarok from crashing into Earth, smacks of the final mission of Sonic Adventure 2 Battle. In that game's final mission, the player must stop ARK from crashing into Earth. Chikao Ohtsuka also voiced both main villains/instigators of it as well (Dr. Weil and Professor Gerald Robotnik, respectively, though the latter was nothing more than a transmission.) See Also *Zero Knuckle *Custom chips Category:Mega Man Zero games Category:Game Boy Advance games